


Forget Me Not

by suka_usotsuki



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: A lot dialogue than narrative, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Major character death - Freeform, idk how to tags :(, no lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_usotsuki/pseuds/suka_usotsuki
Summary: The heart moves where the heart wills.
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index), Accelerator/Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> My second short eng fiction about Accelerator x Last Order! im sorry if there are so many errors, but i hope you still enjoy reading my fic! i just want to see how break accelerator IF last order left him. im sorry if accelerator looks OOC here. i really tried my best to put in character of him.

“Accelerator ….”

“Where …?

“Accelerator!”

“Brat? Where are we now?”

“ …. “

“Why are you just smiling?”

“Accelerator, thank you for _everything_. Misaka had so much fun and felt happy could stay with you. Even just ….”

“What the hell are you saying? And why are you making _that_ face?!”

“Misaka wants to stay forever with you. Admit Misaka Misaka wholeheartedly. But it looks like The God has another plan for Misaka, for _us_. Misaka hopes you have a—“

“Wait—what? What are you trying to say, huh? HUH?! Don’t say ridiculous things, brat. I’m not in a good mood involving in your drama or whatever. I just asked WHERE ARE WE NOW?”

“—good life without Misaka beside you again. You must feel happy because you wouldn’t hear Misaka annoying voice, clingy habit, rambling about nonsense, sleeping with you whenever Misaka afraid of storm or when Misaka just want to feel your presence around Misaka, you wouldn’t search Misaka whenever Misaka got lost. Says Misaka Misaka trying so hard to not cry in front of you.”

“Brat?! Wait—where are you going? Come back here!”

“Promise me you will have a good life. Make friends, eat regularly, don’t drink coffee too much because it isn’t good for you health, take a good care of Yomikawa and Yoshikawa too. And … don’t cry.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU THINK I WILL DO ALL THAT THINGS HUH? LAST ORDER I SAY COME BACK HERE! YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Promise me, please … Misaka Misaka begs while tears are falling on her face.”

“No, no, no, NO!!!”

“Thank you for _everthing_ , Accelerator. Thank you so much. Misaka Misaka says for the last time before—“

“LAST ORDER!!!”

.

.

.

.

.

And when he woke up, he realizes he had _failed_ to protect someone so _dearest_ to him. The one taught him the real meaning of _family_.

For the very first time, tears flowed down his face. He screamed heartbreakingly while hugs a green coloured doll with frog face, _her gekota_.

Yomikawa and Yoshikawa stayed in living room. Their heart ached hearing Accelerator cried despressingly.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im looking forward for your comments. see you in another fics!


End file.
